Roomates
by SoulSoprano
Summary: Zexion had never been a big fan of Demyx's musical abilities, but he had to admit, there defenitly was something special about the young man. After being paired with him as roommates, who knows what will happen? Warning: Lemony.


**I wrote this at two in the morning - woke up and _had_ to write it down. I almost failed my history exam from lack of sleep, but it was worth it.**

**Warning: Lemony.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I would honestly be celebrating my genius.**

* * *

_hope my roommate's quieter this year,_ thought Zexion as he walked up to his dorm room. _It'd be nice to actually be able to get some work done._

He took out the key and put it in the lock, only to discover that the door was already ajar. Removing the key and pocketing it, he pushed open the door the rest of the way and stepped into the apartment.

He set his bags down in the entrance hallway, and moved forwards in search of his new roommate. But he didn't even have time to call out when he heard a voice coming from the shared bedroom. As he walked towards it, he heard a quiet strumming join the voice.

_Oh, God, no,_ he thought as he stopped in his tracks, dread seeping through him. The voice continued, and his heart sank – it _was_.

His roommate was Demyx, the freak who sat around the university campus, doing nothing but strumming that absurd citar.

xXx

_Later that year, nearing the end of the term…_

"Would you shut up and stop playing the thing? I'm trying to get this assignment done, and I can't think with you being this loud." Zexion was sitting at his desk, typing rapidly, trying to write up the insanely long essay due the following morning.

But the berate had no venom in it, unlike at the beginning of the year – Zexion no longer detested the young man sharing the apartment, but liked him. Without Demyx, Zexion probably would have broken down from the stress of such a busy year – he was considered a genius, but even geniuses had limits.

Without turning around, he could hear the blonde set his citar against the wall, leaning by his bed. "Fine. I'll go have a bath, then. Good luck on your essay, Zexy."

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Zexion's tone was flat, since his thoughts were too focused on the work in front of him to put any real emotion into the words.

There was a rustling behind him, then the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. A moment later, Zexion heard the water begin to run, and he drowned out all the noise except for his fingers on the keyboard, and his thoughts in his head.

xXx

Zexion leaned back, stretching his fingers in an attempt to rid them of typing cramps. He looked over at the clock, and saw that is was ten past two – in the morning. He had worked on the essay for six hours, at the very least. No wonder his hands were hurting.

He went over to the dresser and changed, throwing on a pair of sweats. Yawning, he started for the bathroom to brush his teeth, then realized that Demyx was still in there – because he sure as hell wasn't out here.

Zexion continued to the bathroom door and saw the light shining through the crack at the bottom. "Jesus, Demyx, are you still in there? It's been four hours since you went in!" Zexion yelled, banging his fist against the wood.

He heard some water splashing, then a voice. "Mmm… What?" It was slow, as if he was just waking up.

"Did you fall asleep? Come on, get out, I need to brush my teeth!"

"You might as well come in and do it now, 'cause I'm nowhere near ready to come out." Leave it to Demyx – he can take a whole day in the bath, and still not be done.

Zexion sighed. "Fine. Just… ignore me, okay? I would prefer _not_ to have a conversation with you at the moment." He opened the door, his head turned away from the tub. He heard a slight splashing of water as he moved towards the sink, and he removed the clip holding his bangs back from his face.

Quickly, probably taking less time than he should have, he brushed his teeth and then turned back towards the door, his eyes trained on the floor. Just as he reached out to grab the doorknob, he heard a loud splash – and a second later found himself soaked on the one side.

"Demyx!" He shouted, turning to face his attacker. Zexion immediately regretted this action and felt his face heating up, burning red.

Demyx was lounged in the tub, his toned body in full view – although Zexion had no idea how he'd managed _that_, since all he did was sit around all day, playing his citar.

But also showcased was the young man's large cock, which seemed to be hardening slightly.

Zexion tore his eyes away from the enticing sight, and made the mistake of looking at the blonde's face – which was grinning wickedly.

"What's the matter, Zexy? You look a little shocked," Demyx said; a hint of teasing in his voice. He reached forwards, and Zexion – too late – realized how close he was standing to the tub.

The next thing he knew, Demyx's hand had enclosed his wrist and was pulling him back away from the door, and down over the tub.

To keep himself from falling in the water, Zexion braced one hand on the wall behind Demyx's head, and jerked his other out of the young man's grip so he could grab onto the lip of the tub. His legs were draped across the side of the tub, and he couldn't get to any footholds.

He was now in a very unmanageable position. If he shifted his hands, he would lose his balance and topple into the water – which ordinarily wouldn't be the worst, but in this case, he'd land on top of Demyx. What had the guy been _thinking_?

Demyx watched the slate-haired man, seeing the thoughts flicker through his mind – he could tell he was thinking of a way out of the situation. But Demyx could see, even if Zexion could manage it, he wouldn't – because he secretly liked being in this situation.

Deciding it was the right time, Demyx leaned forwards and pressed his lips delicately to Zexion's.

Caught completely off guard, Zexion jerked back, causing himself to lose his grip on the tub and collapse into water with a loud splash.

Gasping and sputtering, Zexion blinked, trying to rid his eyelashes of the droplets of water now coating them. "D-Demyx, What –" he stammered. The blonde leaned forwards and kissed him again, this time grabbing the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away a second time.

Despite his conscious thoughts telling him to push away, to not do this, Zexion found himself reaching for the blonde's chest, running his fingers along the muscle, disrupting the water running down the skin in rivulets.

Without pausing the kiss, Zexion pulled his legs over the lip of the tub, bringing them into the water, then moved to straddle the naked body beneath him. With his left hand stroking Demyx's face, his right traveled down from the man's chest, under the water, to grasp the growing erection.

Demyx groaned and tightened his grip on Zexion's neck, fingers digging in to the sensitive flesh at the nape.

Zexion shuddered, then extended his tongue into Demyx's mouth, deepening the kiss.

As his hips jutted forwards and upwards, pressing his erection into Zexion's hand, Demyx ran his free hand up the slate-haired man's thigh, the flesh quivering under his touch despite the soaked sweats stopping the skin-to-skin contact. His hand roamed upwards, then, finally reaching the waistband of the sweats, plunged beneath the clingy fabric to cup the other man's hardening erection.

Gasping, Zexion pulled away from the kiss, stuttering. "D-Demyx, I-I can't, not – not now –"

Realizing this was as far as he would get this time around, Demyx removed his hand from Zexion's sweats. "It's a shame, letting all that _hard_ work go to waste," he said, eyeing the bulge protruding from the soaked bottoms.

Zexion blushed furiously, then scrambled from the tub, dripping wet. He rushed out of the bathroom, and quickly removed his soaked garments and replacing them with dry ones.

Laying down on his bed, his hair wetting the pillow, he went over the events that had just taken place. He tried not to blush – and failed miserably.

Thanks to that kiss, that first kiss, things would never be the same between the two of them again – not that Zexion didn't secretly want them to change…


End file.
